Haunted
by RoxyWP
Summary: AN INTERACTIVE MUSICAL SCRIPT (post FIN)- No longer able to communicate with Gabrielle (Renee O'Connor), Xena (Lucy Lawless)reluctantly embarks on a musical journey through her own mind- with an unlikely tour guide. All feedback is welcome!
1. Haunted- Teaser

'Haunted' by RoxyWP. Copyright 2002
    

Xena: Warrior Princess is a copyright of Studios USA. All her original characters belong to them. This is a all fan produced virtual season. No copyright infringement is intended. The "virtual episodes" are copyrighted to the author and any reproduction of the story 'Haunted' must be approved by the author. All submission requests should be directed at the author of each episode. 

For more information, contact: RoxyWP@yahoo.com

All music is from the album 'Haunted' by Poe and is copyrighted by Annie Decatur Danielewski and ASCAP. Only slight modifications to lyrics have been made for character reference. 

This is an interactive, post-FIN spec script. All songs referenced can be heard by clicking on the song title. You must have an MP3 or WAV player (and a pretty good connection to the internet) to listen to the songs. 

*AOL/Compuserve users, all I can say is good luck. Win98/XP/2000/NT highly recommended*
    
     XENA: WARRIOR PRINCESS
    'Haunted'
    TEASER
    1 EXT. BOAT DECK - DAY 1
    LONG SHOT OF BOAT ON THE SEA. It's the same boat from 'Friend
    in Need Part 2'. The camera pans around the boat as we
    CUT TO:
    2 INT. THE SLEEPING QUARTERS 2
    GABRIELLE is sitting at a small table, pen in hand and a half
    written scroll on the desk. A few candles flicker in the
    corner of the table. Gabrielle tilts her head back, closes
    her eyes, then looks back at the scroll. We hear the
    Gabrielle read the words to herself.
    GABRIELLE (V.O.)
    Xena died today. She closed her eyes and
    she left here.
    (beat)
    It's now just me. She loved me, I know,
    and I shouldn't hold a grudge-
    CLOSE UP Gabrielle's face.
    A single tear travels down Gabrielle's face and lands on the
    scroll.
    GABRIELLE
    But I'm not sure I can let go...
    Gabrielle rolls up the scroll and places it next to Xena's
    urn on the table. She gets up from the chair and walks to the
    bed next to the table. In the candle light, we see the tear
    trail on her face as she places her head on a bed pillow.
    GABRIELLE
    I miss you, Xena...
    DISSOLVE TO:
    3 EXT. FARM HOUSE - DAY 3
    The graphic 'Present Day' appears on screen.
    LONG SHOT OF THE FARM HOUSE FROM 'Old Ares Had A Farm'. The
    day is cloudy and dark.
    CUT TO:
    4 INT. LIVING ROOM 4
    Gabrielle throws a small bag filled with scrolls over her
    shoulder. She is getting ready to leave. XENA, in her brown
    leathers and armor, MATERIALIZES near the fireplace.
    XENA
    Gabrielle...
    Gabrielle doesn't see or hear her.
    XENA
    (pleading)
    Gabrielle, look at me! Why are you doing
    this.
    (Beat)
    Why can't you see me?
    Gabrielle opens the door and walks out. A stunned Xena
    remains near the fireplace.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    5 EXT. THE BEACH - DAY 5
    Gabrielle is on the path headed to the beach. Xena appears
    and watches from a distance.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **To listen to Haunted Pt. 1, copy and paste the link below in a new browser window--- http://www.babes4bush.com/misc/haunted/haunted-pt1wav.wav**
    
    
    
      
      
     MUSIC FADES IN- 'Haunted-Pt.1'
    FADE IN Ares' face.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (singing)
    Ba da pa pa...
    FADE IN Eve's face.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (Singing)
    Ba DA pa pa...
    FADE IN Gabrielle's face.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (Singing)
    BA DA pa pa...
    FADE IN Xena's face.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (Singing)
    BA DA pa pa...
    Xena begins walking toward the beach. In the distance,
    Gabrielle is slowly wandering the shore.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Come here,
    Pretty please...
    Can you tell me where I am?
    LONG SHOT Gabrielle walking alone on the beach.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (Singing)
    Won't you say something...
    CLOSE UP Xena.
    XENA
    (singing)
    I need to get my bearings.
    I'm lost...
    (beat)
    And the shadows keep on changing.
    MEDIUM SHOT Xena walking beside Gabrielle.
    XENA
    (singing)
    And I'm haunted.
    By the lives that I have loved,
    And actions I have hated.
    I'm haunted,
    FADE IN Ares, Eve, and Gabrielle's faces on screen at once.
    XENA
    (singing)
    By the lives that wove the web
    Inside my haunted head
    Gabrielle sits down on the beach and places her bag of
    scrolls at her side.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    6 EXT. WOODS - DAY 6
    Eve is kneeling, praying. Xena kneels next to Eve but Eve
    can't see or hear her singing. Eve raises her head.
    CLOSE UP Eve.
    Eve has been crying.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Don't cry,
    There's always a way.
    Here in November in this house of leaves,
    We'll pray.
    Please...
    I know it's hard to believe,
    To see a perfect forest,
    Through so many splintered trees.
    You and me...
    And these shadows keep on changing.
    Xena stands and walks away.
    XENA
    (singing)
    And I'm haunted,
    By the lives that I have loved,
    And actions I have hated.
    Haunted...
    By the promises I've made,
    And others I have broken.
    I'm haunted...
    MONTAGE Ares, Gabrielle, and Eve's face's FADING IN and OUT
    on screen.
    XENA
    (singing)
    By the lives that wove the web,
    Inside of my haunted head.
    Always... always.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    7 INT. THRONE ROOM 7
    ARES
    (singing)
    I'll always want you.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    8 EXT. THE WOODS 8
    EVE
    (singing)
    I'll always need you.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    9 EXT. THE BEACH 9
    GABRIELLE
    (singing)
    I'll always love you.
    And I will always miss you...
    FADE IN OF GABRIELLE OVER XENA'S FACE.
    Gabrielle screams at the sky.
    GABRIELLE
    AAWWWWWW!
    FADE IN OF ARES OVER XENA'S FACE.
    Ares yells.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (Singing)
    BA DA pa pa...
    FADE IN Eve over Xena's face.
    Eve looks down.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (Singing)
    BA DA pa pa...
    FADE IN Ares, Eve, Gabrielle and Xena timed to the music.
    MUSIC FADES OUT.
    FADE OUT.
    END OF TEASER
    


	2. Haunted- Act 1

 'Haunted'
    ACT ONE
    10 EXT. THE BEACH - DAY 10
    Xena is sitting on a hill overlooking the ocean. This is the
    same beach from 'Motherhood' and 'Coming Home'. Gabrielle is
    off in the distance.
    XENA
    Something isn't right. Gabrielle can't
    see or hear me. And no matter what I do,
    nothing seems to be able to ease her
    pain.
    SFX SHOT OF CALLISTO APPEARS BEHIND HER.
    This is the CALLISTO from 'Ides of March'. She gives Xena an
    unsympathetic stare.
    CALLISTO
    (sarcastic)
    Maybe you're the one with the problem.
    XENA
    (sarcastic as her eyes
    narrow)
    Callisto.
    (beat)
    I should have known you'd show up.
    What... no singing animals and illusions
    this time?
    Xena stands, turns around and sees Callisto GRINNING.
    CALLISTO
    My dear, dear Xena... Is that what you
    think this is? Illusia?
    XENA
    What do you want, Callisto? Aren't you
    supposed to be in my daughter?
    (turns away)
    You can't be real.
    CALLISTO
    (smiling)
    Maybe I am,
    (beat)
    maybe I'm not. That's for you to figure
    out.
    XENA
    (turns back around mad)
    Enough with the cryptic games, Callisto.
    I don't have time for this. I've got-
    CALLISTO
    -More important things to do?
    (beat)
    Callisto slowly circles around Xena. Xena tries to ignore
    her.
    CALLISTO
    Like trying to figure out why poor, sweet
    Gabrielle can't see or hear you?
    Xena's eyes narrow and she flashes Callisto a disgusted look.
    XENA
    Look, I'd really like to stay here and
    play games with you...
    Callisto SKIPS around Xena.
    CALLISTO
    (excited)
    Oh goody! Games! What shall we play? Pin
    the tail on the ghost? Truth or Dare?
    Spin the bottle?
    (winks)
    20 questions?
    Xena begins to walk away. Callisto follows her.
    XENA
    Go away.
    CALLISTO
    20 questions it is! I'll ask the first
    one.
    Callisto steps in front of Xena, walking backward to face
    Xena. Callisto stops.
    CALLISTO
    Where does it hurt?
    Xena stops and ponders the question.
    XENA
    (irritated)
    I have no idea what you're talking about.
    CALLISTO
    Ah, a difficult patient. Perhaps it's
    time to dig a bit deeper.
    The waves crash into the beach. Suddenly the waves come of
    the shoreline...
    CUT TO:
    11 INT. PSYCHIATRIST'S OFFICE - DAY 11
    Xena is lying on the couch, and Callisto is sitting next to
    her, glasses lowered on her nose. She's wearing a doctor's
    white coat and a stethoscope around her neck. In her hands is
    a note pad. Xena is in a straight jacket with the buckles
    undone. Xena looks around the scene trying to figure out
    what's going on.
    CALLISTO
    (concerned)
    Tell me about your childhood.
    XENA
    My what? I'm outta here.
    The straps TIGHTEN as Xena tries to get up. Xena is now
    restricted to the couch.
    CALLISTO
    There's no sense fighting, Xena. You're
    never going to find out how to solve your
    problem until you look inside yourself.
    XENA
    But Gabrielle is the one who can't see
    me.
    CALLISTO
    Like I said, maybe you're the one with
    the problem.
    XENA
    (solemn)
    I don't seem to be getting through to her
    anymore.
    CALLISTO
    Um hum. And why do you think this is
    happening?
    XENA
    (frustrated)
    I don't know! You're the DOCTOR. You tell
    me.
    CALLISTO
    Back to the original question. Where does
    it hurt?
    XENA
    I'm not sure... I've never felt anything
    like it before. It's not guilt, is it?
    CALLISTO
    You tell me.
    Xena rolls her eyes in obvious frustration.
    CALLISTO
    You've felt guilt before. Is this the
    same?
    XENA
    No.
    CALLISTO
    Look deeper, Xena. Where do you feel it?
    XENA
    (hesitates)
    My heart.
    CALLISTO
    A simple diagnosis then. Guilt rides on
    the soul. Pain hangs on the heart.
    XENA
    I've felt pain and grief before but this
    is different.
    CALLISTO
    Let's investigate further, shall we?
    12 INT. SFX TRANSITION TO A DARK ROOM 12
    The room is dark, cold and has three entries to three
    different hallways. Callisto is back in her 'Ides of March'
    outfit.
    XENA
    Where are we?
    CALLISTO
    Inside your mind.
    Xena and Callisto look around in amazement.
    CALLISTO
    I'm impressed Xena, I always knew you
    were complex, but really-
    Xena puts her hand over Callisto's mouth.
    XENA
    What are all these hallways?
    CALLISTO
    These are the different paths you must
    take to end the pain.
    XENA
    How can I end the pain of a problem that
    I can't figure out?
    CALLISTO
    (ignoring Xena)
    That pain you feel... it's different this
    time because you are carrying the pain of
    those you care about with you.
    Xena looks at Callisto trying to understand. Callisto walks
    around the room as Xena watches her hoping for an answer.
    CALLISTO
    Add that on top of your bigger issue and
    you're carrying a lot of baggage, my
    dear.
    Callisto is now standing directly in front of Xena.
    XENA
    And what is my bigger issue?
    CALLISTO
    You tell me.
    Xena pushes Callisto out of the way as she heads toward the
    hallways. Callisto laughs. Xena BUMPS into an invisible
    barrier and can not enter any of the hallways.
    CALLISTO
    Troubling, isn't it?
    (beat)
    You can't enter until you've come to
    terms with YOUR problem.
    XENA
    (mad)
    You're my problem.
    CALLISTO
    (happily)
    Now we're getting somewhere! Look at me
    Xena.
    (Beat)
    What are you thinking? What about me is
    so terrible?
    XENA
    (confused)
    I don't know... I don't even know if
    you're real...
    CALLISTO
    Xena...
    (emphatically)
    What are you thinking?
    XENA
    (frustrated)
    Lots of things! Why am I here? Why are
    YOU here? Will Gabrielle ever be able to
    see me again? What thought could I
    possibly have that is so terrible...
    Xena gets a shocked look on her face. She's had a revelation.
    She turns and looks at Callisto who is grinning.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **To listen to Terrible Thought.wav, copy and paste this link in a new browser window--- http://www.babes4bush.com/misc/haunted/TerribleThought.wav**
    
    
    
    
    
      
      
     MUSIC FADES IN- 'Terrible Thought'
    Xena starts to slowly walk around the room as she begins to
    sing.
    XENA
    (singing)
    A terrible thought has moved into my
    mind.
    Like an unwanted roommate drunk on wine.
    Callisto coyly lowers a goblet from her mouth and TOSSES it
    over her shoulder.
    XENA
    It feeds on my happiness won't pay the
    rent.
    I must take proper measures to evict it.
    (Beat)
    A terrible thought has moved into my
    mind.
    Rat ears, nose and whiskers, appear to GROW on Callisto's
    face.
    XENA
    (singing)
    A giant rat that's nibbling on my pride.
    It's tearing away my patience and my wit.
    I must take proper measures, set a trap
    for it.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    (sarcastic)
    What a terrible thought.
    Xena turns to Callisto.
    XENA
    (singing)
    I don't care what you've done.
    I don't care who you've won.
    I know in the end you'll have your fun.
    Callisto is grinning as she CHANGES back to her normal self.
    XENA
    (singing)
    But you can't have it here.
    And I won't let you steer.
    You know I don't want you in my mind.
    CALLISTO
    (singing unsympathetically)
    What a terrible thought. What a terrible,
    terrible thought.
    XENA
    (singing)
    I must stay calm you know, and I must be
    clear.
    It's gonna take a hundred thoughts to
    make this one disappear.
    CLOSE UP Callisto.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    A train like that can travel a soul for
    years.
    CLOSE UP Xena.
    XENA
    (singing)
    A terrible thought could have a terribly
    long career.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    What a terrible thought.
    XENA
    (singing)
    What minds have you shredded?
    I bet they regretted
    Having ever thought you up.
    Xena looks over to Callisto and sings directly to her. Xena
    is becoming increasingly more ANGRY. Callisto smiles at
    Xena's words.
    XENA
    Just look at you shine.
    Committing your crimes.
    I know I don't want you in my mind.
    Xena EXPLODES in a rage and grabs objects and begins THROWING
    them.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Cause you're breaking my stride!
    You poisonous vine...
    Xena throws and object at Callisto. Callisto DUCKS.
    XENA
    (singing angrily)
    You're strangling me inside.
    You're breaking my stride.
    Xena turns and begins throwing objects at the entries to the
    halls.
    XENA
    (singing)
    You poisonous vine.
    A barrier SHATTERS.
    XENA
    (singing)
    You're strangling me inside...
    A second barrier SHATTERS. Callisto looks unimpressed.
    XENA
    (yells)
    You're breaking my stride!
    A third barrier SHATTERS. Xena continues throwing her tantrum
    until the music decrescendos. Xena turns around to see
    Callisto brushing off her body.
    XENA
    (happily)
    I know what it is, Callisto! It all has
    to do with me and this thought.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    What a terrible thought...
    XENA
    No! It's not terrible! It's good because
    I can go forward now.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    What a terrible thought...
    Xena ignores Callisto and looks down each hallway.
    XENA
    (looking down each hallway)
    Which one should we go down first?
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    What a terrible, terrible thought.
    What a terrible, terrible thought.
    What a terrible, terrible thought...
    What a terrible, terrible thought...
    MUSIC FADES UNDER.
    XENA
    (excited)
    Come on, Callisto! Which one do we go
    down first?
    Callisto walks up beside Xena. They look down a hallway.
    CALLISTO
    Well...
    (beat)
    Considering an unbalanced god of war
    could have dire consequences in the
    present day, we should probably go so
    Ares.
    XENA
    Ares? Why?
    CALLISTO
    To put it mildly, he has issues. And for
    the god of war, that's not good.
    Callisto motions to hallway number one.
    CALLISTO
    Shall me?
    Callisto and Xena walk into hallway number one and disappear.
    MUSIC FADES OUT.
    FADE OUT.
    END OF ACT 1


	3. Haunted- Act 2

 'Haunted'
    
    
    
    ACT TWO
    13 INT. ARES' LAIR/MT. OLYMPUS - DAY 13
    Ares is in his throne room on Mt. Olympus PACING back and
    forth, firing FIREBALLS here and there. He SLAMS his fist on
    a table.
    ARES
    (angry then sad)
    AAHHHH… You're gone… this time for real.
    No Eli. No resurrection. Just… gone.
    Ares turns and looks at a MURAL of Xena on the wall.
    ARES
    Just when we were really starting to
    understand each other…
    Ares shoots a FIREBALL and DESTROYS mural
    ARES
    I've lost. I've lost you, Xena.
    (lowers head)
    My Warrior Princess...
    Xena and Callisto MATERIALIZE in the background.
    Xena and Callisto are away from Ares view. Callisto now looks
    like regular Callisto. Xena looks at her and does a double
    take, then looks toward Ares.
    XENA
    What's wrong with him?
    CALLISTO
    He's feeling something he's never felt
    before-
    XENA
    -Grief. How can the god of war feel
    grief?
    CALLISTO
    How can the god of war feel unconditional
    love?
    Xena has a pained smile on her face as she continues to watch
    Ares.
    CALLISTO
    (in Ares voice)
    I think you might be surprised about the
    change you can inspire in a man, or a
    god.
    Xena turns and looks at her with a shocked look on her face.
    XENA
    Figures YOU'D remember that, since he
    said it to you. Well, your body anyway.
    Ares walks over to the mural remains and TOUCHES it.
    ARES
    (sadly)
    If only I'd been there to save you. I
    knew what drove you- where your passion
    came from. That part belonged to me. It
    always did. What did I have to do, Xena?
    What more did I need to do to prove my
    love for you?
    CALLISTO
    Poor creature. He's really got it bad for
    you, you know.
    XENA
    Yes, I know.
    CALLISTO
    Yet, is it healthy for the god of war to
    mourn in a way such as this? Shouldn't he
    be out, oh, I don't know,
    (sarcastic)
    starting a war or something?
    XENA
    A world without the god of war can drift
    into chaos.
    CALLISTO
    Imagine a world with a god of war who is
    an emotional basketcase.
    Xena shoots Callisto a look.
    CALLISTO
    Remember your pain? You are carrying his
    grief. And you need to resolve that- for
    both of you.
    Xena FADES into the background behind Ares as she watches his
    torment.
    ARES
    (pleading)
    My mortality, my love was never enough.
    Maybe all that happened between us was
    forgotten but never forgiven…
    (beat)
    Why didn't you forgive me, Xena?
    Xena's expression changes to one of pain and sympathy.
    ARES
    I thought unconditional love was enough.
    Maybe it was for a one in a-
    Ares pauses as he realizes he isn't alone.
    ARES
    -billion chance. There was a time I
    thought I could wait forever for that
    chance. But I can't.
    Ares THROWS a fireball at the wall.
    ARES
    (yelling)
    I can't! I know what I have to do.
    Ares THROWS another fireball.
    ARES
    (yelling)
    I know you're here Xena! I can FEEL you!
    XENA
    Hello Ares.
    Ares slowly turns around and sees Xena.
    ARES
    (softly)
    Xena...
    (clears throat)
    Why are you here? Can't you let me
    grieve?
    XENA
    Is that what you're doing? Grieving?
    ARES
    Yeah, that's what I'm doing.
    XENA
    Looks to me like you're losing it.
    ARES
    (laughs)
    I'd say you're the one who 'lost it'
    (motions his hand across
    his neck)
    Callisto is in the background covering her mouth as she
    laughs.
    XENA
    So... what is it you 'have to do' Ares?
    ARES
    (hesitates)
    I don't know what you're talking about.
    XENA
    Yes you do. And so do I. You're going to
    try to being me back.
    ARES
    Really!
    XENA
    Ares… you can't do this. I can't let you.
    Ares turns away from her.
    ARES
    Humph.
    XENA
    What purpose will it serve? You have to
    stop.
    (walking toward Ares)
    Look at you, the god of war, acting wild-
    like a wild creature.
    Ares spins around and looks at Xena.  
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **To listen to Wild Pt.1.wav, copy and paste this link in a new browser window--- http://www.babes4bush.com/misc/haunted/wild.wav**
    
    
    
      
      
     MUSIC FADES IN- 'Wild-Pt.1'
    ARES
    (questioning)
    Wild?
    (trailing off)
    Wild...
    (singing as he walks to
    Xena)
    I go wild cause you break me open,
    Wild…
    cause you left me here.
    I go wild,
    Cause your promises are broken.
    Callisto is now sitting in a reclining chair, kicking back
    enjoying the show, as she eats popcorn. Xena turns away from
    Ares.
    ARES
    (singing)
    Wild because the chips are down.
    Wild because there isn't anybody else
    around.
    Wild when the waves start to break.
    And gods know they're breaking in me now.
    Ares walks behind Xena and slips his arm around her waist.
    Xena closes her eyes as they begin to slowly SWAY to the
    music.
    ARES
    (singing)
    I go wild 'cause it doesn't make sense,
    For me to cry out in my own defense.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Wild 'cause I would do anything,
    To tear you off your precious fence.
    ARES
    (singing)
    So this is what it's like living in
    limbo?
    First I'm high then I'm solo...
    Ares turns Xena around and begins to DANCE with her slowly to
    the music.
    ARES
    (singing)
    I go wild,
    Cause you break me open,
    Wild,
    Cause you left me here.
    I go wild,
    Cause your promises are broken.
    Wild,
    When I know you're near,
    I go wild...
    I go wild.
    Ares and Xena stop dancing but he is still holding her.
    ARES
    (singing into Xena's ear)
    Tell me what you've come for
    Moving like a hunter through my back door
    CALLISTO (O.S.)
    Hey! Turn up the volume!
    ON CALLISTO reaching for a REMOTE and POINTS it toward Ares
    and Xena.
    ARES
    (singing)
    Leaving the perfume of all you adore
    To die nameless on my floor.
    CALLISTO
    That's better.
    Callisto leans back and eats more popcorn.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Yeah well we both know that you don't
    play fair.
    I guess you really think that you'd get
    me there.
    Let's be honest perhaps this little ride
    Is too much for even you to bear.
    An upset Ares turns Xena around and STARES at her.
    ARES
    (snarling to Xena)
    You've some nerve to come back here
    You're not the only one who can smell
    fear.
    Xena looks hurt as Ares PUSHES her away and has his back to
    her.
    ARES
    (singing)
    I go wild,
    Cause you break me open.
    Wild…
    Cause you left me here.
    I go wild,
    Cause your promises are broken.
    Wild…
    Ares turns to face Xena again.
    ARES
    (singing)
    Don't you get it dear?
    You're not the only one who runs on
    instincts.
    
    
    
    No I've got instincts of my own.
    You've got a lot of nerve to come back,
    Plan your attack,
    yeah I am still waiting.
    (spoken)
    Did you want something?
    XENA
    (singing)
    You wrote the rules to try to contain me,
    You broke 'em,
    Now you have untamed me.
    ARES
    (singing)
    And I'm wild,
    I go wild.
    Ares takes Xena's hand once again, circles his arms around
    her and begins singing into her ear once again.
    ARES
    (half-singing)
    Tell me what you've come for
    What is it you adore?
    Won't you tell me?
    What would you cry for
    Swallow your pride for?
    Would would you, go wild for?
    MUSIC FADES OUT
    Ares stands behind Xena with his arms wrapped around her.
    ARES
    (whispers in her ear)
    I love you Xena. Why can't you see that?
    XENA
    I can see that, Ares.
    ARES
    I need your fire. I need your fight. I
    need YOU.
    XENA
    You said you wanted to know what it would
    take to prove your love for me.
    Ares kisses her neck.
    ARES
    Yes...
    XENA
    Then let me go.
    Ares turns Xena to face him. We see a tear on his cheek.
    ARES
    Xena... I don't know how.
    Xena touches his face and wipes the tear.
    XENA
    You've learned more than I thought…
    An upset Ares suddenly pulls away from Xena.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **To listen to Wild Pt.2.wav, copy and paste this link in a new browser window--- http://www.babes4bush.com/misc/haunted/Wild-pt2.wav**
    
    
    
      
      
     MUSIC FADES UP QUICKLY - 'Wild-Pt.2'
    ARES
    (singing)
    You've got a lot of nerve to come back
    here
    Speak up my darling I have been waiting.
    Xena is stunned. Ares is getting visibly upset. He turns away
    from Xena.
    ARES
    (singing)
    I go wild,
    Cause you break me open.
    Wild,
    Cause you left me here.
    I go wild,
    Cause your promises are broken.
    Wild,
    Don't you get it dear?
    You're not the only one who runs on
    instincts,
    No I've got instincts of my own.
    Ares turns to face Xena once again.
    ARES
    (singing)
    You've got a lot of nerve to come back,
    Plan your attack yeah I am still waiting.
    (speaking)
    Did you want something?
    XENA
    (singing)
    You wrote the rules to try and contain me
    You broke 'em,
    Now you have untamed me.
    ARES
    (singing)
    And I'm wild…
    Ares loses control of his emotions and begins THROWING
    FIREBALLS around the room. He fires one toward the unseen
    Callisto, who ducks out of the way.
    CALLISTO
    (yelling)
    What is with you people and throwing
    things?
    MUSIC FADES OUT.
    Ares looks exhausted but somewhat relieved. Xena looks at him
    with a small smile.
    XENA
    It helps, doesn't it?
    ARES
    Yeah, for some reason, I feel better.
    Although this place looks like a cyclone
    blew through.
    XENA
    (smiles)
    Yes it does.
    ARES
    Is this part of dealing with loss, Xena?
    XENA
    You're asking the wrong person.
    ARES
    So...
    XENA
    Yes...
    ARES
    What now?
    (beat)
    You know, even though you're a spirit, we
    could still have some kicks.
    XENA
    (smiles)
    Still trying, huh?
    CALLISTO
    Ooooh. Now that's kinky.
    ARES
    I'll NEVER stop.
    XENA
    I know.
    ARES
    Xena... I just have to know. Did you at
    any time ever really love me?
    Xena walks over to him and gives him a deep, passionate kiss.
    ARES
    (breathless)
    I can live with that.
    Xena smiles.
    XENA
    Good-bye Ares.
    (beat)
    Go start some trouble somewhere, will ya?
    Ares smiles.
    XENA
    And clean up this mess!
    ARES
    Good-bye Xena...
    Xena walks towards Callisto and FADES from Ares sight.
    Callisto has a tissue and is drying crocodile tears.
    CALLISTO
    (faking like she's been
    crying)
    I just love happy endings.
    XENA
    (smiling as she turns back
    to look at Ares)
    So do I.
    CALLISTO
    Well it looks like you're ready for the
    next hallway.
    14 INT. XENA'S MIND - DAY 14
    Callisto puts her arm around Xena.
    CALLISTO
    Shall we go see our beautiful daughter
    next?
    XENA
    Yes.
    CALLISTO
    I'll bring the tissues.
    Xena and Callisto walk down hallway number two and disappear.
    FADE OUT.
    END OF ACT TWO 


	4. Haunted- Act 3

 'Haunted'
    ACT THREE
    15 INT. THE FARM - NIGHT 15
    The room is illuminated by candles that are nearly at the end
    of their wick. Gabrielle is WRITING in her scrolls.
    Frustrated, she stops.
    GABRIELLE
    I thought that writing would help.
    Xena? Are you there? Why can't I see you
    anymore? I feel so alone.
    (singing)
    Sometimes I'm terrified of my heart
    of its constant hunger for whatever it is
    it wants.
    The way it stops.... and starts
    (speaking)
    Are you there, Xena?
    DISSOLVE TO:
    16 INT. A ROOM - NIGHT 16
    The room is dark with the exception of a few candles burning
    near a bed where EVE is sleeping. Xena and Callisto appear at
    the foot of Eve's bed. Callisto is now the angel Callisto.
    Xena looks at her and does another double take.
    XENA
    Why do you keep changing?
    CALLISTO
    Why do you keep changing me?
    Xena looks at her with a confused expression then looks back
    at Eve.
    XENA
    At least Eve is sleeping. At least she
    CAN sleep.
    CALLISTO
    Sleep is good. But as an escape?
    XENA
    Escape from what?
    CALLISTO
    Her followers await, but she has no
    message for them.
    XENA
    I don't understand.
    CALLISTO
    Eve's grief has finally caught up with
    her.
    XENA
    What are you talking about. She was fine
    not too long ago.
    CLOSE UP OF EVE SLEEPING. She is restless.
    CALLISTO (V.O.)
    People deal with grief in many different
    ways, Xena. Sometimes it happens right
    away, sometimes it takes a while. Eve
    gave of herself and her task and ignored
    what her mind and body was telling her.
    XENA
    She has so much responsibility. And now
    I've made it worse.
    CALLISTO
    That pain you are carrying for her isn't
    going to help her get through this, Xena.
    XENA
    You mean she's like Ares?
    CALLISTO
    Perhaps. There's only one way to find
    out.
    XENA
    But she can't see me. She hasn't been
    able to see me since I-
    CALLISTO
    (quickly)
    -since you what?
    CLOSE UP OF XENA.
    XENA
    (hesitates)
    Since I died.
    CALLISTO
    (smiles)
    There are ways around that...
    DISSOLVE TO:
    SFX SHOT THE CAMERA ZOOMS IN ON EVE'S EYES, AND WE ARE TAKEN
    INSIDE EVE'S DREAM STATE. EVE'S DREAM IS FILLED WITH A LIGHT
    FOG.
    XENA
    Where are we?
    CALLISTO
    In her dream.
    XENA
    She can see me here?
    CALLISTO
    (softly)
    Yes. Talk to her.
    Callisto moves into the background. Xena moves over to Eve.
    XENA
    Eve… I'm here…
    Eve slowly awakens.
    EVE
    (sleepy)
    Mother… is that you?
    XENA
    Yes, Eve... it's me.
    Eve sits up and sees Xena. Xena sits next to her. In a sudden
    rush of emotion, Eve pours her heart out.
    EVE
    It is you. I thought I'd never see you
    again. When Gabrielle told me about-
    (beat)
    -the pain I felt-
    Xena touches her face.
    XENA
    You don't have to say anything.
    EVE
    Don't you see, I WANT to say something.
    I never got to say good-bye.
    I never got to say thank you for all your
    understanding and forgiveness.
    (beat)
    I never got to say I love you.
    (Beat)
    I feel so confused.
    I don't know whether to cry, to be angry,
    to pray...
    XENA
    I know...
    Xena hugs Eve.
    XENA
    (still hugging Eve)
    Eve, I am so proud of you. All you've
    overcome and how much you've grown. I
    missed so much.
    Xena pulls away to look at Eve's face.
    XENA
    It's amazing. It seems like yesterday
    when I was carrying you on my back…
    holding you in my arms and singing you to
    sleep.
    (Beat)
    There's so much I want to say, I'm not
    sure where to start...
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **To listen to Amazed.wav, copy and paste this link in a new browser window--- http://www.babes4bush.com/misc/haunted/Amazed.wav**
    
    
    
      
      
     MUSIC FADES IN- 'Amazed'
    XENA
    (singing)
    It's amazing to me,
    I can't seem to say what I'm doing here.
    My tongue is all twisted around the air,
    I'm looking for words that were so well
    rehearsed.
    But I can't find them anywhere.
    With you ,
    there's no easy answer,
    It's true.
    You change the equation I add up to.
    And all of the things that I thought I
    knew,
    You turn it around...
    SFX SHOT CALLISTO WAYS HER HAND AND OPENS UP A WALL OF
    MEMORIES AND FLASHBACKS.
    Xena and Eve turn and look at the wall.
    XENA
    (singing)
    I'm amazed,
    When push comes to shove what I'd give to
    you,
    CLIP: SCENE FROM 'ETERNAL BONDS' WHERE XENA IS FIGHTING OFF
    WARRIORS WITH EVE ON HER BACK.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Everything.
    I'm amazed,
    The hallways I wouldn't mind crawling
    through.
    And I'd do it for days and days,
    I'm amazed, I'm amazed
    I'm amazed, I'm amazed
    That places your taking me to.
    Xena gets up to leave but Eve stops her.
    EVE
    (singing)
    Wait, I thought I had this down,
    I built all my cages and my hide out.
    And I covered all my bases,
    I locked the door, I shut all my windows,
    But you,
    You creep in like a whisper, it's true.
    I try not to listen, yeah, but I hear
    you.
    I'm not really sure just what it is you
    do,
    But do it again
    Xena and Eve look at the wall of memories.
    CLIP: END SCENE FROM MOTHERHOOD
    EVE
    I'm amazed,
    When push comes to shove what I'd give to
    you,
    XENA
    (singing)
    Everything
    EVE
    (singing)
    I'm amazed,
    The walls that I wouldn't mind crashing
    through.
    And I'd do it for days and for days,
    EVE XENA
    (singing) (singing)
    I'm amazed. I'm amazed.
    I'm amazed. I'm amazed.
    EVE
    (singing)
    At all of the things I know you have
    done.
    Cause this time I think we've really won.
    The tables have turned.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Now I'm taking my hat off to you,
    You said "we'll see",
    But darling it's all clear to me.
    Xena and Eve turn and look at the wall of memories.
    CLIP: FROM 'WHO'S GURKHAN' BOAT SCENE WHERE EVE PUTS HER HEAD
    ON XENA'S SHOULDER.
    XENA
    I'm amazed...
    MUSIC FADES UNDER
    Callisto moves closer to the foot of the bed. Eve is not yet
    aware that she is there. Eve turns to Xena.
    EVE
    Will the pain ever go away, Mother?
    XENA
    All the hallways of grieving begin and
    end at the same place- love. Finding your
    way through the pain is like walking
    through a maze, but the hallways always
    end where they begin.
    Xena holds Eve's hand and turns to see Callisto. Eve follows
    her mother's lead. Eve turns and also sees Callisto. Eve
    smiles.
    EVE
    I know I'll see you again one day, and
    we'll be together.
    Eve brings Xena's hand to her heart.
    EVE
    Mother, there's so much more I want to
    say, but I can't find the words.
    XENA
    (smiling)
    Know that whenever you think of me, I
    will hear you.
    Xena stands and walks toward a smiling Callisto.
    XENA
    (turns back to Eve)
    Know that I'll hold your thoughts close
    to me, like I held you when you were
    born. And know that when your heart
    aches, these words will always be there
    to ease the pain…
    SFX SHOT CALLISTO AND XENA BEGIN TO DISAPPEAR.
    XENA
    I love you, Eve…
    MUSIC FADES UP
    DISSOLVE TO:
    17 INT. EVE'S ROOM- MORNING 17
    Xena and Callisto are watching Eve as she heads out on a
    journey. Eve has a peaceful look on her face. Eve walks down
    a short hallway.
    EVE
    (singing)
    Here in the foyer the hallway is small,
    I don't really think it's a hallway at
    all.
    It's a maze.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    18 EXT. BEACH PATH- DAY 18
    Xena and Callisto are watching Eve as she walks toward the
    beach. Scattered leaves are flying in the air.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    Xena your suitcase was finally received
    She's packed up her things and she's
    ready to leave.
    XENA
    (singing)
    It's amazing.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    Cause all of the ink that was bled from
    your hands,
    Has painted a picture that she
    understands.
    XENA
    (singing)
    It's amazing.
    CALLISTO
    (singing)
    And here by the ocean the sky's full of
    leaves,
    And what they can tell you depends on
    what you believe…
    XENA
    (singing)
    The ash is a tree and the voices were
    three,
    And all that is gone is here sweeping
    through me.
    It's amazing.
    It's a maze.
    Eve is now on the grassy shore of the beach. This is the same
    place Eve, Xena, and Gabrielle were at the end of
    'Motherhood'. Xena and Callisto are watching her from a
    distance.
    EVE
    (singing)
    The voice of my mother still loud as
    before,
    It used to scare me but not anymore,
    It's a maze.
    XENA
    She's an incredible girl.
    CALLISTO
    I'd say amazing.
    XENA
    Yeah...
    CALLISTO
    You've helped her, Xena. The rest is up
    to her.
    XENA
    I feel so much different.
    CALLISTO
    A little lighter?
    XENA
    (half-smiling)
    You could say that.
    CALLISTO
    Good. Because the most difficult hallway
    is next.
    XENA
    Gabrielle...
    CALLISTO
    Not only do you have to shed her pain
    from your heart, but she needs to come to
    terms with her own pain of losing you.
    Xena is still watching Eve.
    CALLISTO
    Are you ready?
    XENA
    Yes. Let's go.
    Xena and Callisto DISAPPEAR. We see a close up of Eve as she
    turns around as though she can sense a presence.
    MUSIC FADES OUT.
    EVE
    I miss you...
    FADE OUT.
    END OF ACT THREE
    


	5. Haunted- Act 4

 'Haunted'
    ACT FOUR
    19 INT. XENA'S MIND - DAY 19
    Xena and Callisto are in the last hallway. A BRIGHT LIGHT
    illuminates the exit. They begin to walk toward the exit, but
    the closer they get, Callisto gradually FADES away.
    XENA
    This hallway feels different. Why?
    (beat)
    Callisto...
    Xena turns to looks for Callisto but she is gone. Xena tries
    to go back but can not.
    XENA
    Callisto?
    (beat)
    Guess this is up to me.
    DISSOLVE TO:
    20 INT. THE FARM - DAY 20
    Gabrielle is sitting on her bed. The candles have burned out.
    A little SUNLIGHT enters the room from a small window. She
    just finished writing something and places her scroll on the
    bed beside her.
    Xena as she appears in a FLASH of light unseen to Gabrielle.
    GABRIELLE
    I've tried everything, Xena. But I've
    lost you.
    Xena walks over to sit beside Gabrielle on the bed. Gabrielle
    still can't see her or hear her.
    XENA
    Gabrielle...
    GABRIELLE
    If only you were here, there are so many
    things I would say.
    XENA
    Tell me, Gabrielle.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **To listen to If You Were Here, copy and paste the link below in a new browser window--- http://www.babes4bush.com/misc/haunted/if.wav**
    
    
    
      
      
     MUSIC FADES IN- 'If You Were Here'
    GABRIELLE
    (singing)
    If you were here,
    I know that you would
    Truly be amazed
    At what's become of what you made.
    If you were here,
    You would know how I
    treasured every day,
    How every single word you spoke,
    Echoes in me like a memory of hope.
    Gabrielle STANDS and slowly walks toward the window. Xena is
    sitting on the bed watching and listening.
    GABRIELLE
    When you were here,
    You could not feel the value that I
    placed,
    One every look that crossed your face.
    CLOSE UP Xena with a pained smile.
    GABRIELLE
    (singing)
    When you were here,
    I did not know just
    how I had embraced,
    All that you hid behind your face,
    Could not hide from me,
    Cause it hid in me too.
    XENA
    Gabrielle... I need you talking to me
    like this.
    Xena's image slowly FADES IN and OUT. Gabrielle turns around
    suddenly. She sees and hears Xena.
    XENA
    Why can't you hear me?
    GABRIELLE
    Xena?
    (singing)
    Now that I'm here, I hear you,
    and wonder if maybe you,
    can hear yourself,
    CLOSE ON XENA as her eyes tears up.
    GABRIELLE
    (singing)
    Ringing in me now that you're somewhere
    else.
    Xena continues to FADE IN and OUT. Gabrielle slowly walks
    back toward Xena.
    XENA
    I miss you a lot...
    GABRIELLE
    (singing)
    Cause I hear your strange music gentle
    and true.
    XENA
    Sharing with you my some of my thoughts
    and words.
    GABRIELLE
    (singing)
    Singing inside me with
    the best parts of you.
    Now that I'm here...
    XENA
    I am so proud of everything you do.
    Gabrielle reaches the bed and KNEELS down in front of Xena.
    Xena is becoming more and more visible.
    GABRIELLE
    (singing, looking up at
    Xena)
    I hope somewhere, you hear them too.
    XENA
    Next time I see you, you can proudly sing
    it back to me.
    GABRIELLE
    (singing)
    Now that I'm here...
    Xena is now fully visible to Gabrielle.
    GABRIELLE
    I love you...
    MUSIC FADES OUT
    Gabrielle places her head on Xena's lap. Xena places her hand
    on Gabrielle's head and gently STROKES her hair. We see tears
    gently sliding down Xena's face.
    GABRIELLE
    Don't ever leave me again, Xena.
    XENA
    (pauses)
    I never did.
    Gabrielle lifts her face to look at Xena. Xena takes her hand
    and WIPES a tear from Gabrielle's cheek.
    GABRIELLE
    Promise me.
    XENA
    I will always be with you, Gabrielle. I
    promise.
    Gabrielle places her head back on Xena's lap.
    GABRIELLE
    I miss you so much. Sometimes the pain is
    too much to bear. The memories are so
    vivid.
    XENA
    I miss you too. And memories will always
    haunt us, both good and bad.
    (beat)
    But I will stay here as long as you need
    me.
    GABRIELLE
    (chuckles)
    That could be a while.
    XENA
    That's ok. Now that I'm here, I've got
    all the time in the world.
    Camera PULLS out as the SCREEN fades to white.
    GABRIELLE (V.O.)
    It's OK, you can go now...
    DISSOLVE TO:
    21 EXT. THE BEACH - DAY 21
    Gabrielle is walking on the path toward the beach where she
    sees Eve. Gabrielle hugs Eve. Ares MATERIALIZES next to them.
    All three look at each other and smile.
    ARES
    I just wanted to check in on my girls to
    see if you're OK
    Gabrielle turns and looks at him while Eve scoffs. Xena
    appears not to far away, watching from the beach grass.
    GABRIELLE
    Ares, have you grown a heart?
    ARES
    Who me? Nah!
    (winks)
    CLOSE UP Xena laughs.
    Ares DISAPPEARS. Gabrielle chuckles. Gabrielle and Eve walk
    down the beach with smiles on their faces.
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    
    **If you want to listen to Haunted Pt.2, copy and paste the link below in a new browser window--- http://www.babes4bush.com/misc/haunted/Haunted-pt2wav.wav**
    
    
    
      
      
     MUSIC FADES UP - 'Haunted-Pt.2'
    XENA
    (singing)
    Ba da pa pa...
    BA DA pa pa...
    BA DA pa pa...
    Come here,
    No I won't say please,
    Gabrielle KICKS a stone into the water and turns to see Xena
    watching. Xena is standing on a grassy hill, the wind moving
    her hair around her face. Gabrielle smiles.
    XENA (V.O.)
    (singing)
    One more look at the ghost
    Before I'm gonna make it leave
    Gabrielle and Eve continue their walk down the beach. We see
    them joyfully chatting.
    CLOSE UP XENA.
    XENA
    (singing)
    Come here...
    I've got the pieces here,
    Time to gather up the splinters,
    Build a casket for my tears!
    I'm haunted...
    (By the lives that I have loved)
    I'm haunted,
    (By the promises I've made)
    Xena walks away from the beach and slowly DISAPPEARS.
    Gabrielle and Eve are walking down the beach, their backs to
    us.
    XENA (V.O)
    (singing)
    I'm haunted,
    By the hallways in this tiny room,
    The echo there, of me and you,
    The voices that are carrying this tune...
    BA DA pa pa...
    BA DA pa pa...
    BA DA pa pa...
    BA DA pa pa...
    MUSIC FADES UNDER to credits.
    FADE TO BLACK.
    THE END
    
    
    
    Love it? Hate it? Let me know! RoxyWP@yahoo.com
    


End file.
